


All Play and No Work

by r0kudaime



Series: Heat Rises Verse [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, here's some more pwp for my kittysoo enthusiasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0kudaime/pseuds/r0kudaime
Summary: Kyungsoo is clingy while he's visiting Chanyeol's work, suffice to say no actual working happens.





	All Play and No Work

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 3 hours and it's unbeta'd so please forgive any and all typos or awkward writing

Kyungsoo was being clingy. He had begged Chanyeol to take him to work today, and there was no way that he could resist those big eyes and pouty lips. Even though by having Kyungsoo here it meant that Chanyeol basically got no work done, but that was okay.

It was okay because Kyungsoo stayed in place on Chanyeol’s lap, tail brushing over any part of the taller it could reach, and the feline’s face nuzzled against his boyfriend’s neck, leaving little kittenish licks and kisses to the skin. Chanyeol was more focused on rubbing Kyungsoo’s back, and scratching just above the base of his tail to elict those little purrs he loved so much, than any possible work on the computer screen in front of him.

He had even gone so far as to ban anyone from entering or even calling his office, wanting to make sure Kyungsoo didn’t get spooked by any strangers, or scare off anyone who dared to look at Chanyeol. Earlier this morning Kyungsoo had violently hissed when Minseok took two steps towards Chanyeol’s desk, and that’s when the latter had decided it was better for them to be left alone for the day.

“Why is my pretty little kitty feeling so clingy today, huh?” Chanyeol asked, fully abandoning his work to focus on the black haired hybrid in his lap.

“Don’t know, just wanna be close to you,” is the muffled reply, soft ears twitching against Chanyeol’s chin.

Chanyeol chuckled at this, taking a glance at the calendar on his desk, having a sneaking suspicion on what the root cause of all this was. “Are you sure, kitten? I think your heat is going to come soon, isn’t it?” 

The licking from Kyungsoo’s rough little tongue stopped on his neck, and Chanyeol waited patiently for the feline to gather his thoughts. “I think so.” Kyungsoo eventually said, and it was like a switch was flipped for the hybrid at that point.

Kyungsoo shifted his position, moving until his ass was planted directly on top of Chanyeol’s crotch instead of his thigh, and began grinding. A quick huff of air passed Chanyeol’s lips, dick already twitching in interest from that simple little action alone.

“Do you want to play, kitten?” Chanyeol slipped his hand up the front of Kyungsoo’s t-shirt, fingers pressing into his soft belly before sliding higher, the pads of his fingertips rubbing over the hybrid’s nipple teasingly.

The feline let out a whine and arched his back, ass grinding down more eagerly against Chanyeol’s crotch. “Yes! Please, I really need it. Need you right now, _master_.”

_Fuck_. Kyungsoo knew that calling Chanyeol that was guaranteed to get him riled up in mere seconds, it was always what the feline used to get what he wanted from his boyfriend. No matter what Chanyeol liked to deny, it always worked. He was already hard in his slacks, rutting up against Kyungsoo’s ass with an impatient grunt. The digits he had on Kyungsoo’s nippled pinched the peaked bud, earning a moan from the hybrid who retaliated by grinding in slow circles over Chanyeol’s covered cock.

“Stand up, kitten. Bend over the desk, we have to make this quick.” Chanyeol’s hand slipped out of Kyungsoo’s shirt, large palms grasping at the feline’s waist to lift him off his lap. (Despite banning people from his office, Chanyeol knew he had a meeting he couldn’t cancel within the next thirty minutes.)

Once Kyungsoo was on his feet he scrambled to comply, pushing the calendar and notebook off the desk to clear space for him to stretch out over the polished wood surface. Chanyeol already had his fingers hooked into the soft joggers that the hybrid wore, yanking them down to reveal Kyungsoo’s perfect ass.

Chanyeol’s hands grabbed at the soft flesh, spreading the cheeks apart to reveal Kyungsoo’s already leaking hole, causing Chanyeol to groan at the sight. This was nothing compared to how the feline would get during his heat, but it was more than enough for now. Keeping Kyungsoo spread open Chanyeol leaned in, tongue circling around the slick rim before he lapped over it teasingly, loving the loud whine that it pulled from the hybrid. 

“Stop t-teasing me, master. I want your cock in me right now. Chanyeollie… please.” Kyungsoo begged without any shame, tail swaying and ears twitching, his claws scratching marks into the wood beneath him.

And who was Chanyeol to deny that? He gave one last lick over Kyungsoo’s twitching hole before he leaned back, smacking at the hybrid’s ass to watch it jiggle and bounce from the force. There’s an annoyed whine that reached Chanyeol’s ear, and he grinned as he stood up, yanking his belt off before pulling his slacks down just enough to expose his hard cock.

Chanyeol stroked over his shaft just to release some pressure, letting out a grunt as he slapped his cock against Kyungsoo’s hole a few times. The hybrid moans, pressing back and rubbing himself against Chanyeol, little breathy “ _please_ ” and “ _hurry_ ” filling the space between them.

“God, you’re such a little slut for my cock, aren’t you kitten? Wanting it right here in my office where anyone can hear you getting fucked.” Chanyeol pushed his cock into Kyungsoo’s tight hole, not worried about the fact he didn’t prep him because they had fucked just that morning and the feline was still stretched and ready from then.

“Want everyone to know I’m y-yours, master,” Kyungsoo gasped, head tilted back and ears laying flat from the pleasure of being stuffed full, claws scraping over the desk again.

With a smirk Chanyeol started to rock his hips, the pace quick and deep right from the start, neither of them able to withstand any more teasing for now. Chanyeol’s hands grasped at Kyungsoo’s slim waist, keeping the feline held in place as he fucked him, mind going blank besides the pleasure of his cock stretching open Kyungsoo once more. The feline was a moaning and purring mess, hole fluttering and clenching around the thick cock stuffing him full, and Chanyeol couldn’t get enough of the sight.

“You’re such a good little kitten for me, taking my cock like a good boy.” Chanyeol grunted, shifting the angle of his thrusts and pounding in harder when Kyungsoo released a yowl, letting him know that he had found the feline’s sensitive prostate. “You gonna cum, kitten? I want you to cum for me.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t even reply, too blissed out from the rough fucking he was getting. Though by the way his moans were getting higher in pitch, Chanyeol could tell that the feline was getting close. He fucked Kyungsoo with more vigor, his own orgasm rapidly approaching, already feeling the way his balls were tightening with the need to cum.

Chanyeol was determined to make Kyungsoo cum untouched, so he reached forward and grabbed a handful of the silky black hair between Kyungsoo’s ears, and _yanked_. It pulled a loud yowl-like moan from the feline, who absolutely loved having his hair pulled when he was getting fucked. The tight grip clearly was just what the hybrid needed, because in the next moment he was practically crying out Chanyeol’s name, hole squeezing around Chanyeol’s cock in a vice grip as Kyungsoo spilled his cum out all over Chanyeol’s desk.

There was no way that Chanyeol could hold back any longer after that, not with the way Kyungsoo’s hole was clenching so perfectly around his aching cock. Chanyeol pressed in until his hips and balls were flush against Kyungsoo’s ass, thick ropes of cum filling up the hybrid with a low and almost guttural moan. Weakly he rocked his hips a few more times to ride out his orgasm, fingers giving one last tug at Kyungsoo’s hair before he was petting over the spot gently.

The hybrid was whimpering and purring, head angled into the petting between his ears. “That was…. Wow. Thank you, Chanyeollie.” Kyungsoo slumped against the desk, clearly spent and sated if the smile on his plump lips were anything to go by.

“You’re such a good kitten for me, Kyungsoo. I love you so much, such a good little kitty.” Chanyeol leaned down, still nestled inside Kyungsoo, larger frame easily covering the feline as he placed affectionate kisses along his jaw.

Soft giggles reached his ears, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but grin when Kyungsoo turned his head to plant a soft kiss against the larger male’s lips. It’s languid, and unhurried, just a lazy meeting of lips and tongue but it still almost gets Chanyeol riled up again. It’s only his sense of responsibility that makes him pull away, sitting up and pulling his cock free with a soft huff.

He grabbed the tissues off his desk, ignoring Kyungsoo’s whines of protest as he carefully cleaned up the tiny hybrid, patting his reddened cheeks affectionately. With a stroke of Kyungsoo’s tail he redressed the feline, squeezing his ass playfully. Kyungsoo just huffed and sat up, watching Chanyeol put his slacks back on with a blank stare.

“Come on, kitten. Let’s go to the meeting, okay? You can cuddle on my lap and glare at anyone who looks at me. Maybe even hiss a little.” Chanyeol teased playfully, cupping Kyungsoo’s jaw in his large palms, easily making the hybrid look even smaller as he kissed the cute button nose.

“You promise?” Kyungsoo’s tail started to sway behind him again, face shifting from blank to pouting, his eyes shining prettily.

“Of course. And after that we can go home, I’ll feed you snacks and brush your hair, and fuck you nice and slow.” Chanyeol nodded, helping Kyungsoo off the desk before he lifted the feline into his arms, pleased when small limbs wrapped around him and clung on.

Kyungsoo just purred happily, face pressing into Chanyeol’s neck so the feline could lick and rub his scent over his boyfriend, his typical non verbal reaction of things that made him happy and pleased. Chanyeol paused before he left his office, hugging Kyungsoo tighter against himself and turning his head, planting a kiss against a soft black ear.

“I love you so much, Kyungsoo.”

The ear twitched happily against Chanyeol’s lips, and a muffled “ _I love you so much too, Chanyeollie_ ” is breathed into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CHANSOO WEEK!! i wasn't gonna write anything but this popped into my head and i figured i'd contribute. 
> 
> kittysoo is my religion :)
> 
> twitter is [@KlTTYSOO](https://twitter.com/KlTTYSOO)


End file.
